


Ugly Shoes

by Ghosty_boo



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Bonfires, Burn baby burn, Clothes, Cute gays, DIE UGLY SHOES, Day at the mall, FIIIIRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEE, Fire, Gay, He lets his kid burn stuff, Henry is a good dad, Holding Hands, M/M, Mini Pretzels, Sal likes to burn shit, Salvis, Shopping, Slushies, Travis has ugly ass shoes, and is also supportive of his relationship, but shhhhh, hahahahahaa - Freeform, lowkey has a soft spot for Travis too, mall, woooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosty_boo/pseuds/Ghosty_boo
Summary: Sal and Travis spend the day at the mall and say goodbye to something Travis held close to him.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Ugly Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 5 am, had no memory of it, and now here we are.
> 
> :) Enjoy nerds

"Travis, I swear to god if you get green shoes, I will burn them along with the old ones."

"They're just shoes-"

"They're a crime."

Sal and Travis had decided to spend a day at the mall together.  
Both of them were free, Sal wanted a new dress and Travis needed new....well, everything.  
He had the same clothes for almost 4 years, everything was too small and worn out. Sweaters and shirts tattered with holes and loose threads, jeans, and jorts uncomfortably tight and short. The only right fitting clothes the blonde had were his church clothes: black slacks and a few well taken care of button-ups.

Throughout the day, they went shop to shop, picking things out.  
They'd already been there for around 5 hours. Travis wasn't one to go to the mall often, so he was amazed and distracted by everything, wanting to take his time with it all.  
He was so lucky to have a patient and kind boyfriend to wait for him without minding it.

Over the 5 hours, they were there, Travis accumulated many things.  
A pair of plaid pajamas, a few band T-shirts he liked, sweat pants, 4 pairs of jeans: one being a ripped pair. (Which Sal completely adored on Travis, he loved to see his boyfriend's more edgy side, as well as his nicely flattered ass in skinny jeans)

Travis got more button-ups to go under some comfy pastel and black sweaters he also had gotten.

He even got a few accessories: chains, rings, and a black leather bracelet.

Some of the items he got would have to stay hidden in Sal's bottom dresser drawer. Such as the band tee's, ripped jeans, and accessories. He had lots of things saved in there for safekeeping. Safe away from Kenneth.

Sal had actually bought those items for Travis, being wholly stubborn and insistent about it.

Of course, Sal got his dress, a pretty little black and white checkered sundress with a bow knotted right in the center of the chest.

Now they were in the shoe shop, looking for some shoes.  
Which Travis desperately needed, though he couldn't seem to part with his old, cramped lime green loafers with useless laces.

Sal despised those shoes, having a plan to burn them when they got home. Being completely serious about it, Travis knew that and accepted it, even if it was ridiculous.

"How are green shoes a crime?" The blonde asked, holding onto some green sneakers he found.

"They clash with everything! Just look at them; they're burning my only good eye. I'm going to be totally blind now, and it's that shoes fault-"  
Sal said. He was being theatrical, but he was also serious at the same time. The shoes were an eyesore.

A breathy chuckle of disbelief and amusement came from Travis, a smile gracing his face.  
"You really don't like them?"

"I reeeally hate them-"

Travis sighed, putting the shoes back in the box and on the shelf.  
"Well then, what do you suppose I wear?"

"Normal shoes." Sal leaned against the back wall, arms crossed.

"Care to elaborate on that, love?"

"Normal shoes. Like uh-" the bluenette thought for a moment, scratching around one of his space buns. "Converse."

"Converse?" Travis questioned, looking at the smaller man in front of him.

"Yeah. Maybe some black ones! With green laces, since you keep wanting that color on your shoes so much."

Travis tilted his head to the side, looking up at the ceiling, cheeks slightly puffed out while he thought.  
"Hmmm"

Sal looked at him desperately. Not wanting to go through any more green shoes and bickering.  
"I can work with that. You have to buy me mini pretzels, though."

"Deal!"

With that being said, Travis bought new shoes that were comfortable and not so unappealing. Sal got himself some shoes too, a fancy pair of black ankle boots to go with his dress. Travis had actually suggested them, thinking they'd look absolutely amazing on his partner.

For the rest of the evening, the two walked around the mall, sharing a large slushie and mini pretzels with dip.  
Lugging their bags home after they finished.

It was a day well spent. 

Bonus!!!

After a long and tiring day at the mall, Travis and Sal came home to the apartments. Gizmo anxiously mewing at them, running in between their legs, rubbing against them. Henry was out of his room for once, watching a random television show. "Did you boys have a good time at the mall?" the older man asked, eyes still on the television.

"Yep! Trav got new shoes too, so we're going to burn his old pair-!!"

A hoarse laugh came from the older Fisher; he turned to look at the two teens in his home.  
He knew about their relationship; he was so happy his son had found someone. Henry, of course, was also very welcoming to the blonde. After a lot of warming up, though. Bullies becoming your son's boyfriend was...new.

"Do you need the nice lighter?" 

"That'd be great-"

The balding man left the room, only to return with a long, slick white lighter. He handed it to his son, fully trusting him with it.  
I mean, who was to stop some teens from having fun with a little fire?? They had to do SOME dangerous things in life.

Sal had pyromania in his eye(s).  
"Thanks, dad!"

"You're welcome, buddy. You two be safe, don't burn everything down-!"

Travis snickered and shook his head. "We won't, Henry. Don't worry."

Henry waved the two off, and they scurried back outside and back behind the apartments.  
A small fire pit had been back there, filled with random leaves, twigs, and cigarette buds.  
Sal tossed those dreaded, ugly green shoes into the pit.  
"Any last words?" he asked Travis, flicking on the lighter a little too well.

Travis dramatically sniffled, wiping a fake tear. "Goodbye, old friends."

Sal touched the hot flame to the shoes, which instantly caught fire and started burning away slowly.  
The fire grew and grew until it was just the perfect size you could imagine. Oranges, reds, and yellows flickered and shined in the now dark night sky, smoke flying high and then disappearing into the air.

Travis and Sal stood next to each other, hand in hand, watching the shoes become ash and soot. The cold night air began to nip at the two.  
Leaning his head on the taller boy's shoulder, Sal exhaled through what was left of his nose, pleased with how things were.

Goodbye old shoes.  
You will not be missed.


End file.
